It's A LoveHate Relationship
by heart.the-LoVe
Summary: Massie and Cam are siblings who just moved to Westchester. All the girls love Cam. All the boys love Massie except for Derrick, who is hiding his love for her which only makes her want him more. Homecoming is approaching. Rated T just in case for language
1. Preview

**Heeyy! I didn't update Love Comes Around in a while sorry **

**But I had this new idea for a story**

**I ll still continue Love Comes Around but review and tell me if u want me to write this story or not**

**If I do it might take me longer to update both but I still will try**

**I don't feel like doing the summaries about each character, i ll write a summary of the whole story and of Massie, Cam, and Derrick**

Massie and Cam are step siblings since William Block married Lucy Fisher, who just moved to Westchester, which makes them the new kids in BOCD. Their beauty immediately grants both of them a spot in the A-list crowd, Cam soon becomes best friends with Derrick Harrington and just friends with the other soccer boys while Massie is being completely ignored by Dylan's clique but not by the boys. In other words the girls are in luhve with Cam and the boys are in luhve with Massie. Except for one boy, Derrick Harrington, who secretly ahdores Massie, but won't show it since he doesn't want to seem like a complete LBR. Yet the only boy Massie wants is Derrick but she won't show it either.

Homecoming Dance is coming up, and everyone is snatching a date, what will the two secret love birds do? Will Cam help create the cutest and hottest couple in BOCD history, or will he disapprove? Is Alicia hiding a secret which reasons why she won't talk to Massie or is it just jealousy? Will the love-hate relationship between Massie and Derrick cost Cam his own love-life with a sweet blond haired blue-eyed girl?

_**Massie Block**_

"_I only want him and no one else, but he wants every other girl but me!"_

"_Something about him, makes me hate him and love him at the same time"_

_**Derrick Harrington**_

"_I have no chance with her, all the other guys want her."_

"_Dude, what's wrong with you! All the girls want you!"_

"_Yea but not her"_

_**Cam Fisher**_

"_You two need to stop fighting!"_

"_It's obvious he loves you and you love him. Everyone knows that but you two!"_

_**Claire Lyons**_

"_I can't pretend to like Cam to get close to Massie for you, because I am actually starting to like him for real"_

"_Consider yourself out then!" _

_**Alicia Rivera**_

"_You are such a bitch! Can't you let him go? It's obvious he doesn't like you!"_

"_Don't mess with the red-haired bitch if you know what's good for you, new girl"_

_**Dylan Marvil**_

"_Listen, Rivers! Don't tell me what to do!"_

"_Derrick Harrington is mine, even though he may not know it yet!"_

_**Kristen Gregory**_

"_Hey, I'm Kristen! You two are pretty good at soccer, new kids"_

"_Don't mind her, she thinks she's better than everyone. Let's continue with our tour then!"_

_**Josh Hotz**_

"_When are you going to leave her stupid clique so we could date for real?"_

"_She's holding you back from being yourself! The only reason she won't let you date me is because she can't get Derrick, everyone knows that even if she doesn't want them to!"_

_**Chris Plovert**_

"_The new girl is hott!"_

"_I'm going to ask Massie to Homecoming"_

_**Kemp Hurley**_

"_I have hooked up with every girl in this school except for the new girl."_

"_Yo, can you hook me up with your sister?"_

"_Not even I can help you with that; there is no way my sister will hook up with you unless she has a reason to"_


	2. Unlike Everyone Else

**I'm soo happy that you guys like this**

**So I m updating my first chapter**

**As I told you before: YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE! Lol**

**Btw I think that 14-15 is an appropriate age group, so basically this is their first year in High School **

**I'm going to keep the name of the school BOCD instead of Westchester High **

**Here's the first chapter of It's A Love-Hate Relationship:**

………………………………………**.**

**Block-Fisher Range Rover**

**Back Seat**

**Tuesday, September 15****th**

**8:15AM**

Massie looked outside of the tinted windows as Isaac, their driver, drove the Range Rover through the unfamiliar route to BOCD. Massie turned away from the window to look at Cam, her stepbrother. Her mom died when Massie was just a baby, her dad quit his job and took care of her till she was five. Then he started a new business which was a success just like his other one. William Block met Lucy Fisher when Massie was about 6, and no longer than a year did he propose. But Lucy Fisher wasn't like one of those evil step moms in the movies; instead she was very sweet and was like a real mother to Massie. She also had a son, Cam, who was the same age as Massie, from her previous marriage. They became more of best friends other than siblings.

When Cam felt that Massie was looking at him, he turned around and gave her a reassuring smile to relax her. He had continuously told Massie to stop worrying about going to a new school. She had nothing to worry about except for probably jealous girls and perverted guys. He was sure all the guys were going to be all over Massie, he had to give it to her she was pretty. But he never thought of her as more than a sister and best friend.

Cam turned back to the window just in time to see that they were approaching the big school. "Mass, look outside, I think we are here!"

Massie leaned over Cam to take a look at BOCD, the front lawn was empty. "No one is outside…Isaac are you sure we are the right place?" Massie asked Isaac yet she was still examining the school.

"Yes, Miss. Block , I'm sure. You two are late and I've been instructed to tell you that you should report to the main office, which will be on your right as soon as you enter the building." Isaac informed Massie and Cam, who looked terrified.

**BOCD**

**Main Office**

**Tuesday, September 15****th**

**8:20AM**

They both got out of the car and walked towards the school. When they reached the office they spotted a toned girl with dirty blond hair and navy blue eyes, who was wearing denim short shorts from DKNY Jeans, an orange tee from Michael Kors, gold heels from Michael Kors, a crochet vest from Free People and gold necklaces from Tiffany&Co. . Massie compared the girls outfit to her own which was a purple strapless mini dress from Alice & Olivia, black ankle boots from French Connection, black leather Guess jacket that was left open and showed her favorite silver Tiffany & Co. necklace her mom gave her the day before she died. Massie luhved this outfit, it was a perfect first day outfit in her opinion because it showed the other girls who to envy, and the boys who to want. The dress showed some leg but not too much and the leather jacket gave it a tough look. She was happy with how she looked, she left her hair naturally wavy and it bounced with every step she took. Her make-up was perfect! She gave her eyes a smokey look with a tint of the purple color of her dress, and her lips were covered with the newest Glossip Girl flavor of Candy Apple. She looked at the girl one more time and decided that she was better dressed, no competition so far for Massie which allowed her to sign.

"Hey I'm Kristen! You two must be the new kids, I'm going to be touring you around the school apparently," Kristen smiled. She seemed nice to Massie but Massie could easily tell her smile was aimed at Cam. Massie looked at Cam who also noticed Kristen's attempt to flirt with him.

"I'm Massie and this is Cam, nice to meet you," Massie said. Kristen seemed to have spotted Massie for the first time, because her jaw dropped which Massie took as a good sign. Kristen could not help but wonder where these two kids came from. They were gorgeous, it might sound crazy but Kristen thought that they could have dropped down from heaven. Massie had glowing amber eyes and brown hair, while Cam had straight black hair that fell into his multi colored eyes, one blue and one green.

"Hello?" Massie said since Kristen hasn't answered her. Kristen panicked she must have looked like a freak with her mouth open and staring at the two kids. Massie and Cam let out a small laugh.

Kristen straightened up and said, "Follow me, we have to go to class sadly."

**BOCD**

**Math Class**

**Tuesday, September 15****th**

**8:30AM**

As they entered the room, Kristen was happy she got to be where everyone was staring, except they weren't staring at her like they normally would since she's part of the most popular clique in school, they were staring at the two new kids.

"Kristen would you like to introduce the class to the two beautiful kids standing next to you?" the teacher politely asked as she smiled at the kids.

Frustrated Kristen answered, "They can introduce themselves." She walked to the back of the classroom as Massie and Cam said their names.

Massie made her way to the back and sat next to a boy with brown hair and blue eyes, his name she didn't know but was planning on finding out. As the teacher started talking Massie wrote a note to the boy.

_Hi I'm Massie, you are?_

She secretly passed it to him and waited as he read it and wrote back.

_Chris Plovert, _

_My friends call me Plovert so I guess you can call me that too._

Massie smiled and wrote back.

_Nice meeting you Plovert _

It wasn't long before he wrote back.

_Nice meeting you too, hottie ;)_

Massie felt like she was going to blush so she tried to cover her face with her hair as she was writing down a response. It took her a while to figure out what she should say to that. She scribbled down a response right before the bell rang and stuck the note in Chris's pocket as she walked out the room.

Chris took out the piece of paper that Massie put in his pocket and opened it. He smiled as he realized it was her number. Before he knew it the paper was snatched out of his hands by none other than Kemp Hurley, the school's pervert.

"Nice job, bro!" Kemp patted Ploverts back as he saw that his best friend scored the new girls number.

"I know right? The new girl is H-O-T-T!!" Plovert said back as both he and Kemp left the room.

**BOCD**

**History**

**Tuesday September 15****th**

**11:30AM**

Fourth class of the day and Massie was already exhausted. Every boy she has met has asked her for her number. Apparently news got out that Plovert was able to score Massie's number during first period. She has already heard enough about how she made a mistake from Cam and about how many calls she's going to receive. But Massie honestly didn't care. She was just having fun, which Cam also responded with boys have feelings too and that she shouldn't mess with their hearts like she did back in their old school.

Massie smiled at the memories, she was like a girl version of a player. She wasn't a slut or a whore even if the other girls thought so. She wasn't all over the guys; the guys were all over her and according to Cam it wasn't because of how she dressed, not slutty, it was because she had this vibe that attracted everyone's attention. Her beauty was also a plus. She had a bet with another girl once that if she wore Cam's clothes for a week and the other girl wore slutty clothes for a week Massie would still have most of the boy's attention. Massie of course won, which earned her respect and no more rumors from the other girls. But she made herself promise herself that she will never make stupid bets with other jealous girls again to prove she's right. But she made this bet before she even knew that they were moving, and with a new school she has to build a new reputation.

Massie decided to try focusing on what the teacher was saying. Luckily she turned her attention to him at the right time, since he called out her name and someone else whose name she didn't catch. All the girls immediately shot her hate glares. Massie guessed that the teacher was assigning partners and she was paired up with this boy, whom the other girls apparently ahdored. She scanned the room to see a boy with shaggy blond hair and chocolate brown eyes staring at her. When he caught her looking, he smiled and motioned for her to sit next to him. She refused and turned back to the front of the classroom. Suddenly everyone starts talking and the boy pulls a chair next to her.

"I thought it was clear when I motioned for you to sit next to me," the boy shook his head and his blond hair fell in his eyes. Massie thought he was hot but she didn't want to admit it even to herself. So far, it seemed to her that this boy is rude, and hot. _Stop thinking like that, _Massie warned herself, _you don't fall for guys, they fall for you. _But sadly it seemed that he wasn't interested in her like that, unlike everyone else so she decided that she won't be interested in him.

"And you are?" Massie asked. The boy looked at her as if she was insane. Everyone knows who he is, and everyone loves who he is. But why is this girl not in luhve with him like everyone else? She's probably expecting him to be in luhve with her considering the amount of attention she has been getting from the other guys in the school. He decided that he won't be interested in her, unlike everyone else since she's not interested in him.

"Derrick Harrington," the boy answered with pride.

**So tht was the first chapter!**

**Please review and tell me what you think**

**The ending was kinda bad but I wanted to update and I didn't know how to finish this chapter lol **


	3. AN sooo sorry but this is important !

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!!**

**I m going to post a POLL on my profile**

**I **want to know which story you guys want me to work on the most

**Either **

**IT'S A LOVE-HATE RELATIONSHIP**

**or**

**LOVE COMES AROUND**

_**Pleaseee read both before you chose one!!**_

_**p.s. I m definitely going to write both stories eventually but I need to know which one you want me to finish first**_

_**pps I m really sorry if u thought this was another chapter!**_

_**I promise I will update frequently as soon as I know which story you guys like better so I can focus on that one the most !!!!!!!!**_

**PLEASE VOTE!!!!!!**

**Love 3,**

**xofldhckyxo**


End file.
